Love is in the Air
Love is in the Air is an event that takes place around Valentine's Day (around February 11-15). The first Love is in the Air event occurred in 2006 and started again on February 11th, 2007. From Love is in the Air on the official site: :Something is in the air in the major cities of Azeroth. Some call it love, and some just call it friendship and admiration. Whichever it is, many guards and townsfolks now spend their days giving and receiving tokens and gifts to other amorous citizens. :The more skeptical, however, are suspicious of the strange "love sickness" clouding the hearts of so many. Will this widespread occurrence be simply taken as a recent outbreak of amore? Or will our brave adventurers find a sinister plot behind the source of this plague of passion? Only time will tell... Details To start, talk to an Innkeeper with a ♥ over their head and purchase "love tokens", and either a Perfume Bottle or a Cologne Bottle. Immediately use either the perfume or cologne on yourself. This will provide a 60 minute Cologne/Perfume buff. Walk around any major city and you should see NPC city guards with hearts (♥) above their heads. Giving Tokens Interact with any one of them and you will be prompted (talk bubble) to give them a love token. A guard will not give out items after receiving a token for 1-2 minutes. If your inventory is full and you talk to a guard with a heart above their head and they accept your token, they will not give you something in return. NOTE: There is currently a bug with the guards. Some guards will have a heart above them but will not give a pledge. Cologne vs. Perfume * Use cologne if you want to give a love token to a female NPC. * Use perfume if you want to give a love token to a male NPC. After giving a token, several things will happen: Pledge or Gift If you do not currently have the debuff Adored, you will receive a Pledge of Adoration gift, and the debuff Adored. If you do currently have the debuff Adored they will give a Pledge of Friendship gift. This rule applies for all NPCs. Broken Heart Sometimes when you attempt to give a token to an NPC they will not give you an item in return and will instead give you the "Broken Heart" debuff. This debuff prevents you from giving tokens to any NPCs for 60 minutes. This happens randomly. The debuff can be removed if a player character uses an Unbestowed Friendship Bracelet on you. Once this happens the debuff will disappear and you will have a Friendship Bracelet in your inventory. This item does not have a known purpose. Pledge of Adoration When you get a Pledge of Adoration, you cannot receive another until the Adored Buff fades. During that 60 minute period you will receive Pledges of Friendship instead. The Pledge of Adoration can contain a variety of items: ; Box of Chocolates: Contains an assortment of chocolate with a variety of powerful buffs: : * Buttermilk Delight - Increase Defense skill by 13. : * Dark Desire - Increase chance to hit by 2% : * Sweet Surprise - Increase Healing by 44. : * Very Berry Cream - Increase Spell Damage by 23 ;Bag of Candies: Binds on pickup. Has 10 charges and a cooldown of 10 minutes. When used, creates a Heart Candy (thottbot) with the player character's name stamped on it. Heart Candies are based on the real world Valentine's Day chalky confection. Each one bears an expression of affection such as "I'm all yours!" or "I'll follow you around Azeroth." Their only purpose is to give to other players. ;Handful of Rose Petals: Causes rose petals to rain down around a player for a period of time. This is a purely cosmetic effect. Not Soulbound. ;Silver Shafted Arrow: Shoot at a player character and the small pet version of Kwee Q. Peddlefeet will follow them arround providing that player character doesn't already a have a pet. Can have up to 5 charges. Expires after 10 days in-game. ;Unbestowed Friendship Bracelet: Use to cure Broken Heart debuff. The recipient gets a Friendship Bracelet with no known purpose after curing the broken heart. ;Truesilver Shafted Arrow: Summon's Kwee Q. Peddlefeet, a small pet that will follow you around. ;Love Fool: Acts like a Target Dummy. When dropped on the ground, nearby monsters will attack it. Lasts for 3 minutes. Not Soulbound. Expires after 10 days. ;Other Items: Rumors have it that you might receive a special article of clothing like a Lovely Black Dress (which is not Soulbound!). Pledge/Gift of Friendship An NPC will give you a package after getting a token if you have the Adored Buff. What this contains highly depends on who you talk to. # Guards give a Card specific to the type of guard or a Pledge of Loyalty specific to their town. #* Horde cards: Grunt's Card, Bluffwatcher's Card, and Guardian's Moldy Card. #** 5 of each makes: Package of Cards, Satchel of Cards, and Sheaf of Cards. #* Alliance cards: Ironforge Guard's Card, Stormwind Guard's Card, and Sentinel's Card. #** 5 of each makes: Parcel of Cards, Bundle of Cards, and Stack of Cards. #* Horde pledges: Pledge of Loyalty: Orgrimmar, Pledge of Loyalty: Thunder Bluff, and Pledge of Loyalty: Undercity. #* Alliance pledges: Pledge of Loyalty: Ironforge, Pledge of Loyalty: Stormwind, and Pledge of Loyalty: Darnassus. # Civilians (ie. shopkeepers) give "Gifts of Friendship"; trade goods like wine, boxes, bread, etc. specific to their town. #* Horde items: Freshly Baked Pie, Freshly Picked Flowers, and Romantic Poem. #** 5 of each makes: Box of Fresh Pies, Basket of Flowers, and Book of Romantic Poems. #* Alliance items: Dwarven Homebrew, Homemade Bread, and Handmade Woodcraft. #** 5 of each makes: Case of Homebrew, Sack of Homemade Bread, and Box of Woodcrafts. Making a City Gift Collection # When you have 5 Cards, 5 Pledges, and 5 trade goods, you can form a City-Specific Gift Collection. When you complete this collection you will receive a 30min buff. You can only have one such buff active at a time. #* Horde: Undercity: +30 intellect, Orgrimmar: +30 Agility, Thunder Bluff: +30 Stamina. #* Alliance: Stormwind: +30 intellect, Darnassus: +30 Agility, Ironforge: +30 Stamina. # Collect Gift Collections from the all major cities to make an Alliance Gift Collection or Horde Gift Collection. # Turn the Alliance/Horde Gift Collection into Kwee Q. Peddlefeet by a faction leader of your choice. The faction leader that receives the most gift collections will have cupid hang around and buff players. # Handing this in also allows you to receive a large package with many of the items you get from a Pledge of Adoration. Other Items It is not widely talked about, but during this time, a special item drops from 4 elites in a variety of old-world dungeons. - This item acts the same as , but has an unlimited number of shots. It randomly drops from Archivist Galford in Stratholme, Illyanna Ravenoak in Dire Maul, Lorekeeper Polkelt in Scholomance, and Princess Moira Bronzebeard in Blackrock Depths. Kwee Q. Peddlefeet Kwee Q. Peddlefeet is the host of the event. He is a goblin with wings. There is a Kwee Q. Peddlefeet by each faction leader. If you /kiss Kwee Q. Peddlefeet he gives a 60 minute +200 health buff. He also accepts Alliance and Horde Gift Collections. When you turn in an Alliance or Horde Gift Collection, Kwee Q. Peddlefeet will give you a choice of 5 Handful of Rose Petals or 5 Silver Shafted Arrow. At the end of the week the faction leader with the most gift collections will have Kwee Q. Peddlefeet stay by them and buff players for a week. Quests (Alliance quests) Note: you will only be able to do one of these quests per character. * Ironforge: Tormek Stoneriver works at the bank in Ironforge and had his heart stolen by Colara and wants you to deliver a Creased Letter to her. * Stormwind: Lieutenant Jocryn Heldric wanders near the Auction House in Stormwind and wants you to deliver a Carefully Penned Note to his sweetheart Colara in Stormwind. * Darnassus: Starts by the bank in Darnassus from Aldris Fourclouds, a night elf obsessed with the beauty of Colara in Stormwind (also near the bank) who wants you to give her a letter. Go to Stormwind and give the Immaculate Letter to Colara Dean. (Horde quests) * Starts by the bank in Orgrimmar from Orok Deathbane, a lovesick orc who wants you to deliver a Slightly Creased Note to his... undead girlfriend whom he is embarrassed to be seen with. Is a prerequisite for the quest from Fenstad Argyle. * Temma of the Wells has found love outside the bluffs and wants you to deliver a Carefully Written Letter to Elenia. * Outside Undercity: Also given by Deathguard Tor who was once betrothed to Elenia and wants you to giver her a Lovingly Composed Letter. Go to the Undercity and speak with Elenia Haydon near the bank. Note: Before you can do this, you must complete Dearest Colara. Dangerous Love starts by the bank in Stormwind with Aristan Mottar. The first objective is to get a Stormwind Guard's Card. Then you must give a Perfume Bottle and a Cologne Bottle (purchasable at the inn) to Morgan Pestle. You will receive a box of chocolate and a handful of rosepetals for completing this step. Upon talking to Aristan Mottar again, he will ask you to speak with Innkeeper Allison. Allison will tell you to talk to Evert Sorisam, a man in "The Finest Thread" in the Stormwind Canals. The Finest Thread is near Cathedral Square. He will lead you to Apothecary Staffron Lerent, who is behind Ravenholdt Manor in the Hillsbrad Foothills. In a sense, he is in front of the actual manor, but still. As soon as you leave the cave going into Ravenholdt Manor, go left to the dropping hill. That is his location. After talking to him, he will offer you the contents of his cauldron, which is a choice of: * Blue Dinner Suit * Purple Dinner Suit * Red Dinner Suit * Lovely Blue Dress * Lovely Purple Dress * Lovely Red Dress Note: You must right click on his cauldron and open it, otherwise you will not get your reward. Note: Before you can do this, you must complete Dearest Elenia. Fenstad Argyle... The short quest chains that start with Dangerous Love eventually lead to the discovery of who is behind the love plague. The end reward is a choice of: * Blue Dinner Suit * Purple Dinner Suit * Red Dinner Suit * Lovely Blue Dress * Lovely Purple Dress * Lovely Red Dress Category:Holiday Category:Love is in the Air